


Happy Campers

by jadey36



Category: Robin Hood (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-27
Updated: 2011-09-27
Packaged: 2017-10-24 00:23:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/256756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadey36/pseuds/jadey36
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s time for bed, but the question is: who’s sleeping where?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Campers

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a missing episode/scene drabble over on Livejournal (Hoodland)

**Happy Campers**

Feeling awkward, Guy of Gisborne surveys the outlaws’ camp – his new home.

“So, where do you want me to sleep, then?” he asks.

Guy thinks this is a reasonable question. What is not so reasonable is the way the gang commence arguing over which bed their former enemy should take. Robin thinks that Guy sleeping next to ‘you killed my brother’ Kate is not a good idea. The most sensible suggestion seems to be Will’s old bunk, but that is next to Little John’s and, plainly, John is not happy about this.

“Come anywhere near me,” John grunts, “and you’ll feel the end of my staff.”

“Bring it on, Big Bear,” Guy says, mock serious, which has Robin grinning, hugely, and Kate grabbing her bedding and storming off into the forest with an exasperated, “Men!”

“Come on, Guy,” Robin says, indicating his unmade bed. “You can sleep next to me. I may not have a big staff, but I’ll try not to disappoint.”

Unlike Guy, Robin seems very serious when he says this, and that’s when Guy thinks spending the night in Kate’s company might not be such a bad thing after all.


End file.
